


The Past Is Not Today

by LeoArchon



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Making Up, Past Relationship(s), Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArchon/pseuds/LeoArchon
Summary: Verosika isn't taking Blitzo's winning the bet very well. But Vortex suggests there may be more to the imp's current attitude than Verosika herself may think.
Relationships: Blitzo/Verosika (Past Relationship)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	The Past Is Not Today

“ _ Yeah, suck it bitch! _ ”

Verosika Mayday grit her teeth as she heard yet another of the imp’s taunts from the parking lot. “Seriously, he’s been at this for  _ hours _ ,” she growled. “Talk about a sore winner.”

“You’d think he didn’t have anything better to do,” her hellhound bodyguard, Vortex, said idly.

The succubus rolled her eyes. “He probably doesn’t. Fucking gremlin made a  _ bet _ for that stupid parking spot, after all.”

Vortex glanced at her, his single working eye narrowed slightly. “Why are  _ you _ so upset about this? Ain’t like we can’t get another spot real quick. Probably plenty of people in the building who’d give you one without a fuss.”

“That’s not the point, Tex!” Verosika snarled. “Blitzo got one over me!  _ That’s _ what’s pissing me off!” She groaned as she heard an obnoxious horn blaring out in the lot. “Can’t believe he managed to screw me over  _ again _ …”

Vortex arched an eyebrow. “Yeah, what exactly happened between you two, anyway?” he asked. “I didn’t exactly hear you when you were busy yelling at him back when this first started.”

Verosika growled. “What  _ happened _ was that Blitzo ditched me at a hotel we were staying at, stealing my car and my cards, ran three rings to Wrath and maxed my cards on horseback riding lessons.  _ Horseback _ riding lessons!” She threw her hands up in the air. “As if that two-cent assassin could ever buy a horse!”

Vortex was silent for a moment as he considered this. “Why’d he do it?”

“Huh?”

“Why’d he do all that to you?” he asked again.

Verosika scoffed. “Because he’s a selfish, greedy asshole of an imp. He doesn’t need a reason.”

Vortex shook his head. “I doubt that, honestly.”

“Oh, what, you’re a psychologist?” the succubus asked sarcastically.

“Minored in it for four years at Dis U,” the hellhound replied easily.

Verosika blinked. “Huh… never would have guessed,” she admitted. “What was your major?”

“Enforcement.”

“Should’ve known.”

Vortex chuckled at that, but calmed quickly. “Anyway, he’s a businessman. And businessmen don’t just do things for the lulz. He probably had a reason for doing all that.”

“What could  _ possibly _ justify acting like a complete prick?” Verosika asked heatedly.

“Never said it’d be a  _ good _ reason,” Vortex explained. “Just that he probably had  _ a _ reason for all that.”

The succubus scoffed a little. “I think you’re giving him too much credit.”

“Maybe,” Vortex admitted. “Or maybe you ain’t giving him enough. Maybe you could take the chance while we’re here this week to clear the air.”

“Oh, sure,  _ that’ll _ go over well,” Verosika drawled. “He’ll probably laugh in my face if I ask to talk to him, not that I want to.”

“Again, you might not be giving him enough credit,” Vortex told her. “Besides, it never hurts to just ask.”

Verosika let out a breath. “Why are you even worried about this? It’s not like this is  _ your _ problem.”

“True,” the hound conceded. “But it’s  _ yours _ , and as your bodyguard, I’m recommending you at least try to patch things up. It’ll make my job easier, knowing that there’s one less person after you.”

That  _ was _ a valid point, but Verosika wasn’t willing to concede just yet. “Why should I even bother? What happened between Blitzo and me is history. We’re done.”

Vortex shrugged. “I can’t make you do anything, of course.”

“Glad you know that.”

“But, I think if you were  _ really _ over him, you’d have removed that tattoo instead of just crossing out his name.”

Verosika blinked, and looked at her right bicep. It was true that, rather than having the heart-shaped tattoo with ‘Blitzy’ written in it removed, she’d simply added a black X over the name.

When Verosika didn’t reply, Vortex continued. “Like I said, it never hurts to just ask.”

* * *

_ I can’t believe I let him talk me into this, _ Verosika thought a couple of days later, sipping on a fruity cocktail at the  _ Frostbite _ lounge. It was one of the more upscale establishments in Imp City; while it certainly wasn’t as high-class as similar establishments in Pentagram City or other less run-down areas of Hell, it was definitely cleaner and had better food than most places in the town.

Verosika hated to admit it, but her conversation with Vortex had eaten at her over the past couple of days. Mostly because he was  _ right _ , and she loathed that fact. A part of her  _ did _ still carry a torch for Blitzo, and having that pointed out rankled.

Yesterday, she’d finally caved and sent Blitzo a text, asking him to meet her here. She’d chosen this restaurant and lounge for a specific reason, one that she hoped the imp would appreciate.

Assuming he showed up, that is. It was currently five minutes past the time she’d sent to meet. She took another sip of her cocktail.  _ I’ll give him five more minutes, then I’m out. _

Three minutes later, she spotted him walking through the front door. He’d dressed up a bit, wearing a more upscale version of the outfit she’d seen him wear while on the job. He spotted her, and made his way over.

“Cutting it a little close, eh, Blitzo?” she asked.

“Yeah, well, we had a last-minute job that was too good to pass up,” the imp replied. “Client paid well, and the job was a cinch, but it still took a little bit of work.”

“I’ll admit, I’m a little surprised you showed up at all,” Verosika said wryly. “Thought you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.”

Blitzo shrugged. “Hey, I’ll always take the chance to eat on someone else’s dime.”

_ Of course _ , she thought. The two placed their orders when the waiter passed by, then Verosika spoke up again. “You remember this place, right, Blitzo?”

The imp rolled his eyes. “Yeah, kinda hard to forget the place we had our first date. ‘Course, I’d understand if  _ you _ forgot, you lush.”

Verosika grit her teeth, but forced herself to calm down. “I was surprised, back then, when you asked me out on a real date,” she said. “Most people look at succubi, and think we’re only good for fucking, not loving.”

“Eh, societal norms can go fuck themselves,” Blitzo replied. “I adopted Loona as my daughter, y’know.”

“Who?” Verosika asked, tilting her head.

“My hellhound? The one who had the hots for yours?” Blitzo clarified.

“Oh, her,” Verosika nodded. “So you adopted her? Gotta say, I’m surprised.”

“It’s a bit of a story, but she was at the same orphanage my sisters and I lived at for awhile. She was almost eighteen, and… well, you know what happens when an orphan turns eighteen,” the imp said, his expression turning downcast.

Verosika nodded slowly. She knew that orphanages would kick out orphans who turned eighteen. “So, you saw her, and decided you didn’t want her to suffer like you did.”

“She’s the most important person in the world to me,” Blitzo admitted.

The succubus felt a pang in her heart that she quickly tried to will away. “Was I ever that important to you?” she asked, almost before she could help herself.

Blitzo hesitated for a moment. “… yeah. You were the light of my life for awhile.”

The admission stunned her. “Then… why? Why did you do that to me? Was it because I was sleeping around with other guys?”

He scoffed at that. “Please, I knew what I was getting into when I started dating you. If I got mad at you for being what you are, I’d have to shoot myself.”

“So, why, then?” Verosika pressed. Now that she’d come this far, she realized she  _ needed _ an answer. “Why did you ditch me the way you did? I just want an honest answer, Blitzy.”

The old nickname slipped out of her mouth almost without thought, and it seemed to stun Blitzo as much as it did her.

He hesitated for a long moment, during which their orders arrived. There was a lull in the conversation for a bit as they dug into their food. She’d ordered crab, he’d ordered lobster. Just as they had years ago when they’d had their first date here.

Finally, when the food was gone, Blitzo deigned to answer. “The honest reason I did all that… is because I was scared.”

Verosika blinked. “Scared?”

“… Do you remember the night before that? In the hotel?”

Verosika nodded slowly. “A bit. I think you fucked most of my brainpower away.” She chuckled. “Gotta admit, before I met you, I never would have thought an imp could wreck me the way you did.”

Blitzo chuckled himself. “Yeah, everyone who has a taste of the Blitz leaves satisfied.”

“Smug prick.”

“Drunken whore,” he riposted, but there was no bite to either insult, not like a few days ago. He sobered quickly, though. “Anyway… you probably don’t remember, then, but right after we were done, and you were laying next to me in the bed, you said those three little words to me.”

Verosika blushed, her pink skin brightening at the remark. Those ‘three little words’ could only mean… “I said that?” she asked.

“Yep.”

“… Okay, but why is that such a big deal? I mean, I’d have thought it was obvious, given the tattoo I’d gotten by then,” Verosika pointed out, indicating her bicep.

Blitzo sighed. “I know, but… well, actually hearing it was… a little different, especially after the mind-blowing sex we’d had. And… well, I panicked.”

Verosika blinked. “Wait… you were scared because I said ‘I love you’?” she asked, incredulous and not a little angry. “Were you afraid of  _ committing _ to a relationship?”  _ Satan help me, if he’s one of  _ those _ guys… _

“It’s not for the reason you think,” Blitzo said quickly. “It wasn’t you, it was me.” He looked down. “You only need to be bitten once to fear a dog,” he said in a low voice.

Verosika paused. The way he’d said that… “What do you mean?”

Blitzo didn’t answer her, not verbally at least. Instead, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He withdrew a photo from it, and handed it over to her.

The photo showed a sinner demon, one who looked almost like a classic devil: red skin, horns, hooves, and pointed tail. The only reason Verosika could tell she was a sinner was due to the pure red eyes. Most Hellborn demons had discernable iris, pupils, and sclera. Except the Goetia demons, but they were oddballs anyway. The sinner in the photo was a stunningly beautiful example of womanhood, with a face that looked like she could charm Lucifer himself.

“Who is she?” Verosika asked.

“Dahlia,” Blitzo replied. “She was my first serious girlfriend… or at least, that’s what I thought.”

Verosika frowned. “Did she ditch you the way you did me?”

He laughed humorlessly. “Oh, I  _ wish _ that’s what she did! No, what she did was far worse than what I did to you.” He sighed. “Do you remember the whole business with Earl Malthus?”

Verosika nodded, recalling the incident. “What I heard was that someone had ground up an Angelic weapon into powder, and slipped it in his meal. He died in utter agony. The murderer was sentenced to execution by Angel blade.”

“What you  _ didn’t _ hear was that I was initially the one on trial,” Blitzo said.

Verosika’s eyes widened. To be accused of killing an Earl was no laughing matter. The fact that Blitzo was still here could only mean he had somehow gotten off. “What… happened?”

“My defense attorney happened,” Blitzo replied. “She managed to uncover everything. Including the fact that  _ Dahlia _ was the one who’d slipped the powder into the Earl’s meal, and she’d pinned the whole thing on me.”

Verosika sat back, letting out a breath of disbelief. “Why…? Why would she do that to you?”

The imp snorted. “Turns out she did something similar while she was alive. Framed an innocent guy who’d been dating her for murder. Guess that kinda thing doesn’t go away after death.” He sighed, looking down. “But what  _ kills _ me is the fact that, just before the trial, she said those three little words to me, and wished me good luck.”

Verosika nodded slowly, everything coming together. “So, when you heard  _ me _ say them…”

“It brought back the memories of that trial, and how close I’d come to being killed for something I didn’t do,” Blitzo replied. “I panicked, and decided I wouldn’t give you the chance to use me like she did.”

“You thought I was going to do something like that?” Verosika asked, clearly hurt by the thought.

Blitzo shook his head. “I didn’t know if you would or wouldn’t, but you don’t exactly think clearly when panicking.”

Verosika hesitated, but then she stood up, and moved to Blitzo’s side of the booth they were sharing, and wrapped him in a hug. “I’m sorry, Blitz,” she said, her eyes moist. “No one should ever go through what you did.”

Blitzo returned the embrace, and the two stayed there for a time.

“… Is there any chance of us getting back together?” Verosika finally asked, pulling away.

Blitzo shook his head. “Sorry, that ship has long since sailed,” he replied.

Verosika sighed, and nodded. “Guess I should’ve expected that.” She put her credit card on the bill.

“That said…'' She turned around, and saw that he was smiling at her. “If you want to be friends with occasional benefits, that’d be fine with me, Vera.”

The use of his old nickname for her caused her to smile. “I think that’s just fine, Blitzy.”

“Just, ah, be warned that I’m not available on the full moon, unless you’re interested in a three-way with Stolas.”

“Wait,  _ what? _ ”

“Oh, did I forget to mention I’m banging him these days…?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I decided to make on a whim. I thought that Blitzo just screwing Verosika over the way he did in the past seemed a bit abrupt, so I decided to delve into the why, here. Consider this an early Valentine's Day gift, even if it's not romantic in nature.
> 
> There's a reference to a famous visual novel series in this work. See if you can figure it out!


End file.
